Awake and Alive
by Demon Chibi
Summary: Kagome is torn away from Inuyasha and stuck in her time.  How will the two cope?


_**Awake and Alive**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Awake and Alive by Skillet.

"NOOO!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome got sucked into the well. The jewel had been completed and as soon as it had Kagome was pulled by an invisible force and thrown into the well. Inuyasha rushed after her only to be met with the bottom of a normal well. "Kagome!"

~On the other side of the well~

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she pounded her fists against the ground until they bled.

I'm at war with the world

And they try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slipping from your arms

"Kagome honey you need to come out of there. You've been down at the bottom of the well all day." Kagome's mom said worriedly as she looked down at her exhausted daughter. All day she had been doing everything within her power to find a way back. First she had pounded and screamed at the well then she had started throwing every ounce of miko power she had at it leaving her on the verge of passing out. "Please you're worrying all of us."

"No. I need to get back to Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she lost consciousness.

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he pulled her firmly to himself. "I thought that I had lost you." He says while pulling he firmly against himself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks shocked. "How did you get here? Or I suppose how did I get here?" Kagome asked looking around noticing she was in the past.

"I don't know and I don't care. All that matters is you're here. Kagome I love you." Inuyasha whispered as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I've been waiting for the right time to tell you. I was so scared that when you got sucked into the well I had lost my chance forever."

A tear ran down Kagome's face as she launched herself at him and pulled him into a fierce embrace as she kissed him.

I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

(Here, right now)

Right here, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake, and I'm alive

Kagome opened her eyes and in a daze looked around. "Wait. Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked around. "Why am I in the well?" The realization that it had all been a dream made Kagome cry out and pound the ground. "Inuyasha! I will get back to you I swear! So don't forget me!" Kagome shouted into the soil at the bottom of the well.

I'm at war with the world

'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what, I can't be bought or sold

Weeks passed with no luck or sign that the well was about to let Kagome through. She tried everything she could think of or find to make the well open. All failed but Kagome didn't give up. The only thing that kept Kagome going was the hope her dreams left her with. Somewhere she knew that Inuyasha still loved her and was trying to get to her just as hard as she was trying to get to him.

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

(Here, right now)

Right here, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake, and I'm alive

A year had passed since Kagome had been pulled through the well. As the days passed by she started spending more time asleep then awake. After months of trying she had used up every resource and every lead and ended up with no result. She was still in her time and still far away from the man she loved. When Kagome was asleep she was with Inuyasha while when she was awake she was torn from him. After some time her views on which was reality and which was a nightmare started to skew and Kagome started dreading her time awake.

"Kagome you need to stop this." Her mother begged her. "This isn't healthy. I know that if Inuyasha could see you he'd be torn apart."

"Don't act like you know anything about Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at her mother as she fled up the stairs and locked herself in her room.

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up in the dark

Kagome curled up against her pillow as she let sleep engulf her once again. It was the only place she could feel at piece.

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms, I feel you breath into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

"Mrs. Higurashi?" A man asked when Kagome's mother answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Would your daughter Kagome happen to be here?" The man asked with hope in his brown eyes.

"Well yes but how do you know my daughter?" She asked looking the man over. He was wearing loose jeans and a loose red t-shirt. His hair was black and short. He felt familiar to her but she could swear she had never met this cute boy before.

"Oh! Right sorry." The boy said with a chuckle. "I've gotten so used to this old thing I forgot to turn it off." He reached towards his necklace and unclasp it gently. As soon as it was removed his appearance changed drastically. His hair grew longer and faded to white while his ears disappeared only to reappear on the top of his head. He shook his head slightly and opened his golden eyes to look at the shocked woman.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as her legs gave out beneath her. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her quickly. He helped her to take a seat. "How?"

"I'm part demon I live for a really long time." He said with a smirk. "I couldn't just let Kagome go so easily." He paused and looked longingly towards the stairs that led upstairs.

"Go!" she said giving him a push. "We can talk later. Kagome needs you right now and I'm sure you're sick of waiting to see her." With a smirk and a thanks Inuyasha bolted for the stairs and towards Kagome's room.

(Here, right now)

Right here, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Inuyasha slowly pushed Kagome's door open as he took in her scent. The scent he had been dreaming about for years. Before him slept Kagome as she clung to her pillow as if it was her last life line. She looked like she was in bad shape. It didn't look like she had been eating properly. Inuyasha knew he was gonna kick himself later for taking so long to reach her. Unfortunately when Inuyasha was younger he hadn't paid much attention to what year it was in Kagome's time so he had to guess. Inuyasha cursed himself for showing up so late.

He quietly made his way towards her bed and ran a hand over her hair. "Kagome." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her softly. "Wake up."

Slowly Kagome started to wake up. "No. Please no. Inuyasha..." She whimpered as her dream slowly faded away from her. Warm lips captured hers and caused Kagome to open her eyes and pull away to look at the perpetrator.

"Inu...Inuya...Inuyasha?" She asked shock and disbelief evident in her voice.

"Yes Kagome. I'm here. Finally." He said pulling her against himself. "I love you Kagome." He whispered softly to her as she clung to him and cried.

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

~Mwahahaha!

Another one for you my loves!

Man I'm cranking these babies out! I like how this one turned out better then Hero but I'll leave that for all of you to decide.

I swear this is my last one-shot song fic (for now *cough* ).

Anyway I hope all of you enjoy my work so please Read and Review. If you did enjoy this please check out my other work!

Till next time! Enjoy!

I love you all!


End file.
